Broken Frame (EN)
by gsales
Summary: "James comes even closer before he answers, and when he talks, I can feel his lips brushing mine. 'No.'" ONE-SHOT (Translation of my own story)


**A/N: hey, guys! so, I posted this story like last week here, in Portuguese, and I decided to translate it and finally made it! anyway, it's a one-shot inspired by the song "Broken Frame", from Alex and Sierra, which I love. The story is like in flashes or something, so sometimes there's a sudden change of scene, and the next one can be like months or only hours later, it depends. I guess it's easier to understand when you read it, but I'm explaining cause I don't want it to be confusing...**

 **hope you like it, aaand review :)**

 **see ya,**

 **Gabi**

* * *

 **Broken Frame**

 _You and me sitting here_

 _Spinning gears_

 _We're like a stolen car_

 _Hand in mine feeling like this is right_

 _But it's just not ours_

 _xxx_

Lily

It was almost a tradition. The both of us sitting on his couch, talking about anything and everything.

"Lily", he asks, after a quite lasting silence.

"Hm"

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

I smile at the memory.

"You mean, when you pushed me and made me fall like a moron?", I tease.

"Hey! I was 11, ok? And it was an accident!"

"Of course it was. You were too busy running around the playground with Sirius to even bother paying attention to the little unimportant redhead girl standing on your way, right?"

He can'' fight his smile, but doesn't answer, either. Then he looks away.

"You weren't unimportant.", his voice is so low that I almost can't hear it.

I frown.

"James?"

"Hm"

"What time is the surprise party that Sirius and Marlene are organizing while you make me wait here?"

He laughs, not even a little surprised by the fact that I found out about it.

"I'm not telling you what time the party starts!"

I shrug.

"Just wanted to know how many time we have before I'm forced to put on some make-up so that I look better when we get to my house."

"FYI, it'' not at your house, ok?", he says, revolted, "We figured it actually wouldn't be the best idea to keep Sirius and Petunia in the same house for a considerable amount of time."

"Oh."

He rolls his eyes before literally giving up.

"We have to be at Marlene's by seven.", he says, "In half an hour we'll go to your place so you can get ready."

I smile, happy with my victory.

He suddenly gets up and offers me his hand.

"I have something I want to show you."

He keeps holding my hand while we climb the stairs up, unconsciously. As soon as we reach the first floor, though, he notices it and lets go of it, a little embarrassed.

He goes to his room, grabs a package from his drawer and gives it to me.

"James..."

"Open it."

I tear the paper up and… I literally can not believe in my eyes.

"James fucking Potter! I don't believe this!"

I throw my arms around him and hug him with all my strength and happiness.

"You remembered this?", I ask happily when we break apart, "How could you possibly remember this?!"

His smile mirrors mine.

"Well, you know… We were 11, I bumped on you, you fell on the ground, your awesome book fell in the water, you spent hours yelling at me because of that, all that."

I roll my eyes.

"I did not spend hours yelling at you. It was just until the snack pause was over, ok?"

He laughs.

"How come you stopped hating me, anyway?"

"Something like a week after that, when I had to do that English group work with you and Remus, and you gave me a pack of gummy bears as an apology.", I answer, laughing, "How did you find this edition, though?"

"I looked it up in a few bookstores and garage sales. 'Good afternoon, do you happen to have that old edition of Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl from I-don't-know-which-year around?' was, like, my favourite sentence for a few weeks."

I hug him again, and he whispers in my ear, "Happy birthday, Lil."

"Thank you", I say.

xxx

 _The greatest pretenders_

 _Forget to remember the lies_

 _We're falling forever far from together tonight_

 _xxx_

"We have to watch that new movie featuring Zac Efron", I tell Marlene and Alice as I take a sip of whatever it is that I'm drinking.

It turns out that my not-so-surprise party was very cool.

My parents had showed up at the beginning, but had already left a while ago. Petunia didn't even bother to show up, put that did not surprise me.

Music was playing loud enough for anyone to dance, but low enough if we wanted to talk.

"Sure.", Lene answers, but I immediately realise that she's not paying attention to what I'' saying. I follow her gaze to see what's bothering her and my eyes fall on Sirius Black snogging some random girl next to the kitchen counter.

Alice understands what's going on almost instantly.

"Lene,", she says, but Marlene interrupts her.

"Don't you even start. Both of you".

"You don't have to act like you don't care...", I try.

"No, I don't, because I'm not fucking pretending, damn it! I actually don't care. He can snogg whoever he wants! It's not like we're dating. Or seeing each other. Or hooking up, or nothing like that, ok?"

She crosses her arms, as who says the discussion is over.

Alice and I exchange looks. Marlene seems to be finding it harder each day not to forget to remember her lies. She must think she was tricking us and herself, but the truth was we all knew what her real feelings were.

Before any of us can say anything else, Hey, Jude starts to play.

The first thought that comes to my head is: James. This was like "our song" or something like that.

"Girls, I'll just-"

I'm suddenly interrupted by Frank, who announces his presence by giving Alice a not-even-a-bit-discreet kiss. Lene and I raise our eyebrows and silently agree to leave them be.

I keep looking for James as we walk to the food table.

Marlene sighs, "Just go find him already, Lils. I'll be fine, I promise."

I smile thankfully and go look for my best friend.

I feel something weird in my stomach when I spot him lively talking to Emmeline Vance.

I'm certain it'' just because of the music, though. We don't have reasons to feel jealous about each other. Me and James, I mean.

Either way, I decide to interrupt the conversation.

"James, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He excuses himself and comes to me with a smile.

"So, how's my favourite redhead doing in her party tonight?"

"Listen", I say, also smiling.

He appears to have only noticed the song now and offers e his hand, playfully inviting me to dance. I retribute the joke and we start to slowly sway to the rhythm.

"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad"

He spins me around laughing and I almost lose balance.

"Take a sad song, and make it better."

James holds me by the waist and I look at him, thankful. His face is a few precious inches away. He doesn't look away.

"Remember to let her under your skin; then you'll begin to make it better"

"Hey, James! Have you seen- Oh! Sorry, I'll just..."

It was Peter, who was coming to our direction with a confused look, but turns around when he sees us.

We separate quickly and I can feel my face heat.

"No, it's alright, Wormtail… What's up?", James says and, giving me an apologizing glare, goes after his friend.

It's fine, I think. He hadn't interrupted anything, really.

Right?

 _xxx_

 _The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_

 _The love that we're chasing is a heartbreak away_

 _Cause we're picture perfect_

 _In a broken frame_

 _xxx_

James

The doorbell rings.

It is like 11pm and it's raining so much that basically the world is falling down out there. I know who it is way before I open the door.

"Lily?"

She is soaked, but it isn't only because of the rain. Her eyes are swollen and red. Without a word, she comes closer and I hug her. We spend a few minutes in silence.

"C'mon. Let's go inside."

When I close the door, my mom shows up at the top of the stairs, wearing a nightgown.

"James, is everything alright?", she asks, before she sees Lily crying, "Oh."

"It's ok, mom. You can go back to sleep, we're fine."

She shakes her head, as who understands.

Lily sniffs and talks in a muffled voice, "I'm sorry about this, Mrs. Potter."

My mom, who's almost halfway back to her room, turns around and smiles, "It's okay, Lily, you know you're always welcome here. Have a good night, honey."

With that, she disappears through the hallway and Lily crashes on the couch.

"It looks like someone here is craving for a cup of James Potter's famous hot chocolate."

I take her by the hand and leed her to the kitchen, where she sits down on a bench while I take the ingredients. I start to make the chocolate in silence. I knew that she would tell me what it was whenever she was ready, and I didn't want to push her.

After some time I hear her breath become calmer. I feel her coming closer and stand by the sink. I look up and face her. The trembling light of the kitchen lightens up her face, her freckles almost invisible. With my left hand I wipe the tears of her cheeks.

She grabs the chantilly can and sprays a little on her fingertip.

"Petunia", she says, looking at the ground while licking the sweet out of her hand.

I nod when I turn off the fire and open the cupboard to grab the mugs.

I distribute the liquid in equal quantities and she puts the chantilly.

"We should go upstairs. I don't want to wake your parents up." , she says.

We climb the stairs up and go to my room. I sit on my bed while she closes the door. She sits by me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"What happened?", I ask, as she drinks a little bit of her chocolate.

She fixes her gaze in my eyes.

"She has basically banned me from her wedding. I mean, one of the bridesmaids broke her foot, so Petunia was like freaking out, when my mom suggested 'Hey, Tueny, why won'' you ask Lily to replace her?", and Petunia was all like "Oh, sure, why not", but my mother insisted, and then she said... ", she tells me all this in one single breath, without stopping and very quickly, until she hesitates, holding her tears, "She said 'Okay, but you'll have to dye your hair, Lily, 'cause the dress is lilac, and you'd better start off a diet, otherwise the dress won't fit and it won't look good on you.'", Lily stops and takes a deep breath.

I open my mouth to protest, but she shakes her head, asking me not to say anything. Tears show up again in the corner of her eyes.

"So I told her that I would not lose weight, and there was no way I would dye my hair; and then it only kept getting worse every word we said. I don't even remember exactly what I said or what she said, all I know is that it came to a point where she told me 'So don't even bother to show up, Lily. Actually, it's going to be better that way, since all you ever do is embarrass this family.'"

By this time, she is all over tears again, and I hug her, caressing her hair.

"I don't know, Jay. I might have gotten used to this, but… I'm just tired of all that, you know? She's my sister, for God's sake! Shouldn't she be supportive or, at least respectful? Fuck, I don't understand how we got to this, in the first place."

"Lily. Look at me. You are amazing. You're beautiful. You are kind, and smart and funny. You're strong and independent as hell. You fight for what you believe in. You stand up for yourself and for those who love you. You are… You're from out of this world, Lily Evans. You're fantastic. You're probably the best person I ever had the luck to get to know. And I'm sorry if Petunia can't see that, but… She's the one losing something here.

She raises her head and stares at me. I hold the gaze, admiring those vivid green eyes that I knew so well.

"She's the one getting the shitty side of the story, because I can't think of something more stupid than not wanting you by her side. The biggest mistake someone could make is getting the chance to know you and pushing you away. You are special, Lily. Having you in my life is actually a gift. I'm sorry some people are stupid enough not to realize that. But being lucky enough to have the chance of talking to you every single day, or just being near you really… It's like, I don't even know what I did to deserve that. It just… It makes my life a billion times better. And if someone can't see this, so they're just losing the opportunity of, for once, actually have something that makes this life be worth it."

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it right after.

I notice she's shivering and realize her clothes are wet and she's probably insanely cold. I get up and go look for something to help her warm up, so I grab my Beatles' sweatshirt, the one she had given to my a couple years ago, and give it to her. Then I open the closet and search for a blanket.

"Lily, did you, like, run away or something?"

"No.", she answers, as she puts on my sweatshirt, "I told my mother I was coming here. I just needed to get away a little bit."

I nod, covering her with the blanket. She was already lying down at my bed, her eyes closed.

I kiss her on the cheek and start to walk away, but she holds my hand.

"James."

"Hm?"

"Stay here?"

Surprised, I sit beside her and lean on the wall, putting her head in my legs and letting my hands twirl her hair.

"Just for five minutes", I say.

"Uhum."

I close my eyes, feeling the moment.

"James?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you.", she whispers, way more asleep than awake.

xxx

 _I should go to the couch_ , I think.

But before I can even move my legs, I'm already sleeping.

 _Time is on either side_

 _No one's wrong_

 _And no one's righ_ t

xxx

Lily

"Lily?", he answers the phone in seconds.

"James… My letter is here."

I can hear his breath, just as frantic as mine.

"Mine too.", he answers.

We stay silent for a couple of seconds.

"I'll get there in 5 minutes.", he says and then turns off the phone.

I look at the envelope in my hands.

I seemed like yesterday that we had gone together to the mail to send our applications to Cambridge. Of course, we had applied to a lot of universities, but Cambridge was, like, the dream. We talked about it since we were 14, studying together in Cambridge. And of course we wanted to be accepted at the best university of England. But sure, no pressure.

I connect my cellphone to the speaker and let it play on random. I lay on my bed and try to relax as I wait for James to arrive.

"Lily, James is here!", my mom yells from downstairs.

"Tell him to come up here!", I answer.

The familiar face of my best friend shows up at the door a few seconds later.

"Hey.", he says, more because we don't actually know what to say.

"Hi."

"I'd better tell my mom that I found my sweatshirt", he says, looking at me.

"Oh. James, I stole your sweatshirt, ok? Forgot to tell you, sorry.", I say, smiling at him.

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I'll take it back. Maybe not."

My smile grows bigger, but then it fades when we exchange looks. Reality hits us like a bomb. He comes closer and I get up. The both of us put the letters on the bed.

"Ready?", he asks.

I gulp and nod, almost automatically. No one's ever ready for that kind of stuff.

"Whenever you are." I say.

"Ok. "

When he speaks, I realise he's just as nervous as I am.

James starts to open his letter, but I stop him.

"Wait! Don't you think it'd be easier if..." I trail of, licking my lips, "If it's not your own letter, like..."

I look up to face him.

"Yeah, Sure. Right. Sure."

We trade envelopes, but neither one of us makes a move. I take a deep breath.

"In 3, 2… "

Before I can say "1", we begin to open the letters, desperately. My eyes don't take in all of the words in the paper.

"Dear Mr. James Potter,... we would like to thank you for… we have the pleasure to announce…"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!", I scream.

He looks at me. There's a terrible moment of silence.

"You're in." , we say together.

Everything after that was just a hurricane of hugs and shouts and crying and me throwing myself around James and "Honey, what happened?" and all I know is that James' smile in that moment was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

 _xxx_

 _Hiding pain_

 _Novocaine is gonna fade_

 _There's no good in goodbye_

 _xxx_

James

Sirius raises his glass with a smile on his face.

"I think this is one of those situations in the movies where someone would propose a toast."

We all laugh and clink our own glasses.

"Oh my God, I'm just so happy for you, guys!" Marlene basically screams while pulling Lily to a hug. The thing is, when doing that, she ends up squeezing me as well, since I'm sitting between them by the booth at Pizza Hut. Sirius and Remus, comfortably sitting by the other side of the table, blatantly laugh at me.

"Ouch. Too. Tight.", I say, as I try to breath through their arms. Everyone laughs as they release me and my face goes back to its normal color.

Lily leans into my shoulder as she takes a bite of her pizza. The warmth of her body close to mine brings me a good feeling.

"Have you guys thought that", Sirius speaks, all of a sudden, "like, 4 months from now… "

He stops talking as the atmosphere around the table feels heavier. We all new what he meant.

4 months from now, I'd be with Lily in Cambridge, Remus would be in Oxford, Sirius would travel around Europe with the money he'd been saving since middle school and Marlene… Wait. Where would Marlene be, anyway?

"Lene...", I carefully introduce the conversation, "What exactly are you going to do when we finish high school, really?"

I notice Lily quickly facing the floor, what meant she knew something I didn't. Remus and Sirius held expressions just as curious as mine.

"Well, I… ", she blushes and trails off.

"Blurt it out, McKinnon.", Sirius insists.

"I, uh… I have an aunt that, uh, knows a guy who...", she clears her throat, nervous, "who owns a fashion company or something and… I, I mean, he-"

She's interrupted by an impatient Lily.

"Oh, for God's sake! Marlene was invited to work was a model, and she accepted the offer, and that's what she's been doing in the last months, and she'll keep doing it after school."

Marlene was bright red and stared intensely her glass of water.

"Wow.", Remus is the first one to pronounce himself.

I hug her, smiling, and I don't have to say a single word. And she knows it.

"You know, McKinnon,", Sirius finally gets himself to remember how to speak, "I always wondered what would be like to date a supermodel. But, believe it or not, I'm not looking forward to the possibility of sharing you with the rest of the world."

Marlene stares him and opens a smile that I'd hardly describe as "purely friendly". She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know where did you take this whole dating idea. And I don't think I was ever yours for you to share with anyone, Black."

He just blinks, "Never too late to try."

"Woaaaah, limits?", Remus interrupts, "Let's stop, before you two start to undress each other with your eyes, something I really don't want to witness!"

I smile at the scene.

"I think,", I say, "that this night deserves some good old 'Truth or Dare' rounds."

After a confusion of oh-no's and oh-yeah's, everyone agrees.

"Rules?", Sirius asks.

"Easy.", Lily answers, "Whatever we say here or whatever happens here DOES NOT. GET OUT. OF HERE."

"And hiding is lying.", I remember.

"And lies can be questioned."

I grab a fork and we establish which side is pointing to the person who asks and which one points out who answers.

I put it on the table and make it spin around.

Remus asks Marlene.

"Truth.", she says, quickly.

He raises his eyebrow, "How desperately do you want to kiss Sirius right now?"

She laughs, but stays strong.

"Oh, Remus, my dear. My mind has already gone waaaay further than that, if you know what I mean.", she blinks, and I can see Sirius' eyes widen. He couldn't be that oblivious, right?

She grabs the fork and turns it again.

Me to Remus.

I smile. He puts on a face that shows complete despair.

"Uh… Dare.", he decides, slowly.

"You, my friend Moony,", I decide, "are going to stand up and walk to that beautiful young lady with the blue hair next to the counter..."

He throws his head back, recognizing himself defeated. My other friends are already laughing.

"And you'll only come back here", I continue, "with her number in hands."

He does as it's requested and comes back with something I'd classify as an interesting smile on his face.

Ignoring our comments, he spins the fork again.

Sirius asks me.

I don't even look at the idiot. I didn't have to. I know exactly the devilish grin he has on his face.

"So, Prongsie, my dearest friend. What is it going to be?"

"Truth.", I say before I can think twice.

His smile gets even larger, what really worries me deeply.

"As you want.", he pauses, probably thinking of the best possible way to humiliate me, "Imagine we're fighting against a zombie apocalypse. Darth Vader controls the hordes of living-dead creatures and the five of us are the only reminiscent human survivors. It's a lost battle.", I really don't know how he can think of something like that and say as if it's serious, "We're lost, cornered in a small cave. In a few minutes, the zombies' army will find us and we won't survive. Mourning, we sit on the cave's wet floor, trying to enjoy our last moments i silence. That's when, suddenly, behind the rotten leaves, you, my dear Prongs… You see an unknown blaze, a trembling flash of light. You walk to it, imagining what would that be. Could it be a magical artefact? Maybe something to help us survive? You find a knob, and, together, we-"

"Sirius, would you, please, just cut to the chase, already?", Remus interrupts, tired.

Padfoot puts his best stray dog face.

"But… I'm telling the story! Don't you guys want to hear the exciting adventure of Sirius Black and his friends through the woods?"

"Surprisingly, that doesn't seem so attractive to me right now.", Marlene says, salty, "Just get over it and ask your question."

"Okay, I'll go straight to the point.", he rolls his eyes, "It was the door to a trapdoor, and we climb down the stairs. Down there, we find a place 100% safe, it's an underground uninhabited city, and we have to lock the door and reestablish the human race, starting a new era. Remembering that we're the only survivors, who do you choose to be the mother of your childs, James?"

Everyone laughs, but I'm just too shocked to believe that this thing is what I call my best friend.

"You said 'truth', now you have to answer, Potter.", Lily says, defiant.

I look at Sirius.

"Lily.", I say.

Pads smiles, satisfied. Remus laughs and Marlene whistles playfully.

I shrug, "Hypothetically."

I spin the fork one more time.

Marlene asks Lily.

That was going to be good.

"Truth...", I could almost sense the fear in her voice.

Marlene raises her eyebrows.

"Is it truth that you don't feel and never felt nothing, not even a tiny little bit of physical attraction for James?"

I don't know who's more embarrassed, me or Lily. She glares at Marlene with what's left of her dignity, and then she stares at the table.

"No."

And that's how I can't stop looking at her for the rest of the night

xxx.

 _The greatest pretenders_

 _Forget to remember the lies_

 _We're falling together_

 _The ties that we sever tonight_

 _xxx_

Lily

Lying in my bed, I can feel James staring at me, even though he's out of view. He's sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall.

I try my best to focus on the movie that we're technically watching, but I actually did not know what the story was.

James had come suddenly to my house around 5pm and I had made popcorn before we went to my room watch some random movie in Netflix. But I can't pay attention to the movie when it feels like I can raise my hand and simply touch the tension inside the room. After some things that had happened the night before, things between us were kind of weird.

Let's just say that Sirius and Marlene had tried the best to keep the game focused on the subject "me and James". And they weren't satisfied with the classical "James, kiss Lily" dare. They had gone further and took advantage of the words, making us confess some things that were, at least, in some level embarrassing.

All I know is I took two important conclusions after yesterday:

1- Choosing "truth" in a Truth or Dare game can be way more dangerous than I thought.

2- James fucking Potter. Is. A. Freaking. Good. Kisser.

Anyway, the thing is… After all that, things are kind of weird, right?

I knew he's not paying attention to the movie, either, and when I quickly turn around to grab some popcorn, my suspects that he's staring at me are confirmed.

But he is staring, let's say… differently.

Suddenly I'm aware that my shorts are very short, and for the first time I'm affected by the thought of James seeing that.

When I sit down to straighten myself, he stands up out of the blue, puts the popcorn in the table and simply starts to tickle me.

"James! JAMES! STOP IT!", I try to say, as I laugh.

Just like in a movie, he ends up on top of me, kind of immobilizing me between the bed and his body. His face is a only few inches away. I don't even realize when we stop laughing, and I can't take my eyes off his. I can feel his breath in my face.

And when he finally speaks, it is in a voice that I'd give anything to hear again.

"You know,", he licks his lips, the way he does when he's nervous, "I never really realized how much I had always wanted to do this, until yesterday."

"What, tickling me?", I ask, even though I know that's not what he meant.

James comes even closer before he answers, and when he talks, I can feel his lips brushing mine.

"No."

I guess I don't have to say that he kissed me.

xxx

 _The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_

 _The love that we're chasing is a heartbreak away_

 _Cause we're picture perfect_

 _In a broken frame_

 _xxx_

Kissing James Potter is something very hard to explain. But I'll try.

First, it's a wonderful feeling, literally as if the ground simply disappeared for some minutes.

Then, it's insanely addictive.

Once you try it, there's no way back. It's an endless road.

And the more you kiss, more you want.

There is something like a week that I can't fulfill my wishes completely..

"Lily?", James asks.

We are, as always, sitting on his couch, The Beatles playing in the radio. On the table there are two mugs, once filled with hot chocolate. We're alone at his house and I'' trying hard to finish my Maths homework while playing with his hair.

"Hm?", I say, only for him know that I'm listening.

"Are you afraid?"

I put my notebook on the table and he sits down, looking straight into my eyes.

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. The future?", he has a worried look on his face, and I know for sure that this has been on his mind for a while now.

"I'm scared of a lot of things, Jay.", I pull him closer, twirling his curls, "The future is one of them. It's impossible not to be. It's natural that we fear the unknown."

He hugs me by the waist as he puts my hair behind my ear.

"I'm afraid too. Of the future, I mean.", he speaks each word lower than the other, "The only thing that makes me feel safer is thinking that you'll be with me, Lil."

I get closer and kiss him. It's a subtle kiss. Calm and gentle, as delicate as the moment is.

After a while, though, he pulls me closer and I sit on his lap, one of his hand going to my thigh, and that changes the kiss completely.

I slip one of my hand to his back, making circles with my nail, while the other one plays with his hair. That's when he decides to explore my neck, and I'm pretty sure this is going to cause some sort of damage.

Not really caring about all the make up I would have to wear on my neck these days, I get tired of his hair and begin to play with the buttons on his shirt. He puts his mouth next to my earlobe.

"Too bad my shirt apparently distracts you, Lily, I wasn't planning on keeping it for so long."

I smile, and when he tries to kiss my mouth again, he doesn't find it, since it's already on his neck.

I can feel my lips touching his ear when I whisper, "My turn to have some fun around here, Potter."

And somehow I manage to throw him on the couch, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, between kisses.

Oh, God.

Lily, you had already noticed how hot he is, why did it take you so long to do this?

 _xxx_

 _Gotta open our eyes, open our eyes_

 _xxx_

James

The school year is almost over, and I simply can't believe it.

It's prom day and I'm looking forward to the party at night.

I stop the car in front of Lily's house and ring the doorbell. She asked me to pick her up and take her to the hairstylist.

Petunia answers the door, not even bothering to say hello.

"Lily, your boyfriend is here!", she screams, then turns around and goes upstairs.

"He's not… Oh, forget it.", I can hear Lily saying before she shows up at the door, "Let's go?"

We enter the car, but before I can start it, she grabs my hand.

"Wait!"

I look at her.

She opens her purse and takes a box.

"I asked for you to come only because I wanted to give you this."

"Lily, what?", I don't know what to say, "But… It's not even my birthday or anything!"

"Just open it, James!"

I do as she says.

Inside of the box, there's a sweatshirt and a note: "I guess I have to ask you something before you can wear this sweatshirt."

Written on the sweatshirt, there was "DON'T TEXT ME"

"What?", I ask.

"Turn it around, James! You know, since I stole that one with the Beatles picture, I thought I should give you one that I can't steal, this time… But I warn you, it's VERY cheesy."

I finally unfold the gift and turn it around. At the back, there is "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND."

I laugh.

"I think someone here is getting jealous…", I tease.

"Just a little bit.", she says.

"Lil, I can't believe you did this!", I give her a quick kiss, as a thank you, "But I won't let you make me that question."

"You won't?"

"No. 'Cause I'm gonna make it."

It was her turn to laugh at me.

"Sure you will. Will you, James Potter, officially be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you, Lily Evans, give me the honor of calling you my girlfriend."

"Dork.", she says.

But the way she kisses me tells me that it doesn't bother her. Not at all.

xxx

T _he light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_

 _The love that we're chasing is a heartbreak away_

 _Cause we're picture perfect_

 _In a broken frame_

 _A/N: just to ask you guys for comprehension, I apologize for any mistakes, but I'm not a native speaker! but if you want to let me know about mistakes, it's okay!_

 _hope you liked it!_


End file.
